


Endlessly

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Vampire Chronicles [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A LOT of violence, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Vampire AU, inspired by the song Endlessly She Said, trans Ed, transgender Riddler, usual vampire related violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: She was the first of his kind he ever met outside of the one who turned him not too long ago. The bond he shares with her is stronger than anything else he can really imagine having and something in that scares and excites him.





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm using Preacher's vampire lore for this as in vampirism is more so a disease than actually dying and becoming a 'monster'. They're still human, but with immortality and some slight inhuman traits. I was listening to a song I haven't heard in a long time and this is what came to mind.

A song played on the radio that played on the night they had met each other. Ed tapped his foot against the floor, for just a moment his nerves were calmed as he focused on the song. She had come to him when he was at his worst both mentally and physically, she had come dressed in black, her eyes piercing and dark; everything about her was dark really. That had scared him then, her dark eyes and her long black painted nails that had lightly scratched his skin when she’d tilted his head back so he was looking into her impossibly dark eyes. The only thing that had eased his mind was when she smiled, teeth white and straight, her eyes lit up and crinkled in the corners. He’d felt his heart stop beating for a second when she smiled at him like that. She didn’t need to ask, she knew without asking what he was, that he was like her. 

Lee had been the first other vampire that he’d met in the years that he’d been one. Well beside the one who initially turned him, infected him; she wasn’t like that person though. The one who bit him had been careless and selfish, they sunk their fangs into his neck, their infection filled saliva seeping into his bloodstream. They had just left him, left him to suffer and try to figure out how to survive in his new existence. It had taken him too long to realize that the movies and the books were lies, no vampires weren’t like that, not in real life. He wasn’t dead, he wasn’t some half breed demon; he still had a soul, his heart still beat, it hammered when she was near.

Six years ago, she had found him. She’d taken his hand and asked his name, teased that she wouldn’t bite him unless he wanted her to. He’d laughed nervously, his palm had been sweaty and he’d been embarrassed being so pathetically nervous and scared. She hadn’t minded, hadn’t minded his fear. She’d questioned him on what he knew, how long he’d been infected. He’d been honest blushing and stammering when he told her he knew very little other than the sun burned like Hell and he’d only been this way for a year. She’d asked about his feeding habits, if he just stuck to food or if he consumed blood; he’d been loud and awkward stating he’d not killed somebody before. They both knew that was a lie, but his murder had happened before he was turned. That man he’d stabbed, that was years before he’d become a vampire. It had nothing to do with feeding.

Still she hadn’t judged that either. She’d just lead him to a night club that looked like something from Fight Club. In fact it was a fight club, less secretive though; in the center of the main floor was a ring and in that ring two hulking men with weapons were fighting while drunkards cheered on the violence. She’d lead him past all that though, lead him up the metal stairs, down the hall and into a makeshift apartment that she claimed as her own. She’d had him sit on the bed that was nothing more than a queen-sized mattress laid out on the old wooden floor, he’d kept quiet instead of telling her it wasn’t good to just sleep on a mattress on the floor, that she should invest in a proper bed. He had reminded himself that awkward small talk was what made people hate him. He’d felt guilty staring at her, watching the way her long straightened black hair flowed down her back, he longed to touch it, but kept his hands folded in his lap. He’d watched as she retrieved a glass bottle out of a fridge and brought it back to him, she’d apologized that she didn’t have many options, and he’d realized the crimson liquid inside was blood. 

She’d sat with him, watched him as he drank from the bottle. As he drank he could feel himself growing stronger, the cuts and burns that scarred his body were healing with each desperate drink of a fluid that nobody was meant to consume, but if he wanted to heal then he needed to drink. He’d been embarrassed by how hungrily he pulled from the bottle, the way the blood rolled down the corners of his mouth and dripped onto his tan dress pants. He’d handed the empty bottle back to her and sheepishly apologized, she’d merely laughed and told him he didn’t need to apologize. He’d blushed when she’d wiped blood from his chin, watched as she licked it off her finger. 

That night she’d explained to him the healing process, that if he got injured he needed to consume blood to heal. The worse the injury then the more blood he needed. She’d assured him he didn’t have to kill to drink, blood banks worked well, and so did the stray dog or cat if he wished to go that route. He’d inquired how long she’d been infected with the virus and she’d answered that it had been quite some time, so long that she’d honestly stopped keeping track. He’d wanted to apologize, tell her she didn’t deserve it, neither of them did. 

She’d allowed him to stay, she offered him haven at the club, Cherry’s. At first she’d had one of the men who worked at the club get a bed for him, over time though their friendship shifted and changed into something more intimate.

It admittedly hadn’t taken long for Ed to fall for her, it was impossible not to fall for her. She was incredible, once upon a time she’d been a doctor, back before she’d become a vampire. He’d informed her that before his life went down the tube he’d worked forensics for the police, she’d seemed impressed. She was the only person in his life who seemed impressed by anything about him, she listened when he talked, and he always wanted to learn more about her. Falling for her was easy, but he never expected her to return those feelings.

When it came to feeding on people it was rare, most times it occurred during times of desperate measures while other times it happened during fights. If somebody accosted one of them then they saw no reason in letting the crime go unpunished. He had to admit he always enjoyed the look of sheer terror on their attackers faces when they would see the bared fangs and hear the inhuman growling. He loved watching her kill, she was intense and primal when she killed. 

The first time he’d come across a hunter had been during a rather nice night. One where he got to spend time with her, a night out to a movie that neither enjoyed but found pleasure in making fun of, and afterwards he took her out to dinner. It had been nice, cliché in a sense, but casual. On the way back to Cherry’s was when the hunter attacked, some lone bastard in his late forties. Ed hadn’t known what was happening, he thought it was just a mugger, but there was a look of fear on Lee’s face when the man approached them. An understanding of what this man was, she’d grabbed Ed’s arm and pulled him away; her initial reaction was flight instead of fight and that alone scared him a bit. The man was determined, a bit crazy; he believed everybody infected with the vampire virus was a demon, he believed in the fairytales that Ed knew not to be true. Ed had pulled out of her grasp, had confronted the man despite the fact Lee was yelling his name telling him to not be stupid. He’d never even seen the wooden stake, not until the man had rammed it into his chest. He’d just stared down at it, shocked, and confused. The rest of it was really a blur, he remembered that she had jumped down off the fire escape and landed on the hunter’s back, sharp nails piercing the sides of the old man’s neck drawing blood. The hunter had screamed, tried shaking her off, but in no time at all she snapped his neck.

She’d been scared, scared of losing him. He hadn’t really realized until she was holding him and demanding him to say something so she knew he was okay that she hadn’t really met any others like them before. The way she held him in her arms, the tears running down her cheeks smudging her eyeliner, he’d felt bad for scaring her. He’d cried in pain when she pulled the stake out, but he’d been alive. He’d had no qualms about drinking the blood of the man who tried to kill them that night, he’d expected that once they returned to their loft that she would explain to him what the Hell had happened back there. He’d had questions and he was dying for answers, but he’d received none, not right away at least.

The moment they reached the landing she’d kissed him, hard and passionate. When his tongue pressed into her mouth he caressed her fangs, could feel her shivering at the action. He’d touched her, caressed her and kept her warm body pressed tightly against his own. It had been this maddening passion, pent up and finally a release in being able to do this. He hadn’t realized until they were in her bed, her straddling his lap and him admiring the beauty of her nude form that he’d never been like this with somebody before. She’d handled it well months before when she found out he was transgender, she’d handled it much better than his parents had the day he’d come out to them right before leaving for college. 

Being intimate with her, the way she touched him, and the feeling of her was better than anything he had ever felt before. In no time he’d forgotten about the hunter, he didn’t even care about how the healing wound in his chest still stung. He’d just focused on her, her moans and cries of pleasure, the way her legs wrapped around his back pulling him in deeper. 

It wasn’t until later, after that he’d remembered the old man in the alley again, but by then she was tracing his bottom lip with her index finger and mouthing that she loved him. 

 

The song on the radio ended, a commercial for a new car lot down town came on. He looked at the clock and felt the anxiety creeping in again. Lee had been gone for close to four hours now, just a simple blood run she’d said she didn’t need him to accompany her on. He knew perhaps it was stupid for him to worry so much about her, she lived so many years without him, she knew how to look after herself, but he realized in the long time they had spent together that if he lost her or she lost him then they would be alone again. He knew there were others like them, there obviously were, but he also knew that it was impossible to replicate a deep bond.

He perked up when he heard the heavy clicking of heels on the metal stairs leading up to their room. A moment later Lee entered the room, she was soaked in blood looking a bit worse from wear, in her left hand she held a metal brief case containing what she’d originally gone to retrieve. Ed got up from the bed and rushed towards her, he grabbed her hips pulling her close and kissing her passionately, he could taste the blood on her lips and in her mouth. She dropped the briefcase, she wrapped her legs around him and he held her tightly. He carefully made his way to the bed laying her back on it, he kissed and licked against the side of her neck where he could feel every breath and beat of her heart.

“I love you.” He whispered against her skin.

Her nails scratched his scalp, she gave his hair a hard pull and he moved to look down at her.

“I love you too, I’m sorry I should have called you.”

“No it’s….It’s okay, maybe next time I can go with you though just…Just to be safe.”

He knew she wanted to argue him on that, he wasn’t weak like the day that she found him outside of that bar, but he wasn’t a wonderful fighter. She placed a hand against his cheek, blood staining his skin, he nuzzled against her palm just craving the warmth of her touch and the knowledge that she was alive and that she was with him. 

“Okay, I promise next time you can come with me. I swear to you though, you aren’t ever going to lose me.” 

She smiled at him and he couldn’t help but remembering her smile from so long ago the night they met, he couldn’t help but trust her, he always would.


End file.
